Process control valves are used in myriad industrial applications for controlling the flow of a fluid. For example, in chemical processing plants or oil refineries, control valves are used to manipulate a flowing fluid to compensate for increases or decreases in demand, or other load disturbances, and thus keep the regulated flow as close as possible to a desired set point.
The control valve is typically provided as part of a control valve assembly having a control valve, a control valve actuator, and a positioner. The control valve includes an inlet and an outlet, with a movable metering device therebetween. By adjusting the position of the metering device, the flow through the valve is adjusted. The control valve actuator typically includes a stem connected to the metering device and provides the necessary motive force for moving the metering device. The positioner provides a closed loop feedback system in that it monitors the position of the metering device, or more commonly the position of the actuator stem, and then compares that position to a desired set point. If a deviation between the two is detected which will result in an undesirable flow through the valve, the positioner generates a signal to the actuator to adjust the position of the metering device accordingly.
Such control valve assemblies can be provided in a variety of forms. In one common arrangement the control valve is referred to as a sliding stem valve. In such a valve, a sliding plug or piston is moved within a cage positioned between an inlet and outlet of the valve. Depending on the position of the plug, the cross-sectional area of opening between the inlet and outlet is adjusted, thus allowing more or less fluid to traverse through the valve. The actuator for such a control valve can also be provided in a variety of forms, but commonly has a movable stem directly coupled to a valve stem extending from the valve plug, and employs air pressure, or other fluid pressure, within a diaphragm casing of the actuator to thus cause the actuator stem to move.
The positioner of such a system is typically mounted on the outside of the actuator, and includes a sensor therein adapted to receive a signal from a transmitter mounted on the sliding stem of the actuator. However, by mounting the receiver on the outside of the housing, certain drawbacks are encountered. For example, pinch points are created within the power and signal wiring connected to the transmitter which can result in malfunctions or erroneous readings. In addition, the receiver is subjected to physical damage in that it is exposed to the elements and the working environments of the facility in which the valve is installed. Misalignment can occur in that the receiver is often mounted onto the housing using relatively simple brackets or the like, with such misalignment also contributing to inaccurate readings. Accordingly, periodic adjustment and/or recalibration is necessary, thus contributing to higher maintenance costs.
A need therefore exists for an improved control valve assembly having a positioner less susceptible to such problems.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative constructions, certain illustrative embodiments thereof have been shown in the drawings and will be described below in detail. It should be understood, however, that there is no intention to limit the disclosure to the specific forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, alternative constructions, and equivalents falling within the spirit and scope of the invention.